game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Before Game High True heart day part 1
Is the ten Fanfiction by Solonor1987 Characters Warius Bros Waluigen Allan Mercer Terezi Mercer Jamie Heller Frankie Clinton Katie Bellic Penny Fazbear Piers Fazbear Jeremiah Fitzgerald Jeanne Fitzgerald Mare Nette Chippy Chickers Helena Hopper Ruby Cooper Bent Tortoise Bunnito Rabbit Tavros Nivans Story The students was walking in the hall when they see a poster said soon will be the Game high true heart day ball, some students was believe this holliday was cancelled, but it was still on the school. Warius : Woah a true heart day ball. Bent : What is a true heart day ball. Tavros : The true heart day ball is a valentine theme were boys invite a girl to dance with him and share a chocolate heart for prove his love. Bent : Well i didn't have a girl who is interested to me yet. Jamie : Because you don't look in the good direction. Bent : I tried to look but no onre is interested. Warius : You will find a girl soon don't worry. Jamie : True just don't lose hope. In the class Tavrios go talk to Frankie and the others about this. Frankie : Really a true heart day ball. Katie : i nebver heard of it. Allan : This ball is for valentine . Tavros : You know it will nice. Terezi : Yeah, but i was not sure this ball was not cancelled. Allan : It was. Terezi why is it on again. Mare Nette : I Heard it maybe not in the school who the party will be on. Everybody look at her in shock. Penny : Right it wioll be on the game high village , but the adults don't know. Waluigen : How can you know. Warius : Yeah is not simple. Jeremiah tell us more. Jeanne we can't wait. Piers : Well we have the idea to gave the party on the village. Chippy : It will be great. Frankie : Yeagh ,but we can be in trouble. Katie : so true. Terezi : are you scare. Allan : Well i am sure i nothing to worry about. Jeanne : Talk for you. Jeremiah : yeah how do you know. Mare Nette : guys, we should trust them they know what they doing. Penny : Thanks, we completely assure you is no problem. Piers : Because we working all on it and we go to have the heart day ever. Chippy : and we promise you you will have fun. In the schoolyeard. Ruby : Bunnito do you heard the news. Bunnito : Yeah it will be fun. Ruby : I know right. They didn't helena sying on them. Helena : What these two are up too. Ruby : I heard Penny and Piers said you will give the best true heart day party. Bunnito : Well we go to tried, but i can do anything for make you happy. Helena : Make her happy are they togheter. Ruby : You know i think we should go somwhere else for have a diner togheter Bunnito : Good idea the wood is the right place. Bunnito hold Ruby hand and the two of them run into the woods, helena get out of her hideout and have a little smirk because she discover the secret of the couple and go to need help to take them apart. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction